Jason Voorhees Vs Predator
TWO FIGHTERS! NO REASEARCH! 600 SECONDS! TEN MINUTE MELEE! Jason Voorhees walked slowly away from the bleeding body of a certain extra-dimensional entity who had given him some trouble before. But now, surely, he was done with killing. At least ''for a few years! But it was not to be. Billions of miles away, on the planet of Yautja, stories had been told of the Crystal Lake Killer, and one of the planet's braves, a young but blooded and experianced predator, set out to kill the "immortal" killer once and for all, to prove his mettle. The cloaked Predator snuck up on Voorhees, making no sound. Seeking to end the batte quickly, he thrust quickly down with his wrist blades at Jason's back. "THIS'LL BE A FIGHT TO REMEMBER!" FIGHT! Jason was suprised by the stab. He thought that the last one had been their leader for sure. He gripped his machete and tried to strike the creature, but it skillfuly evaded, and he wasn't able to hit it. As it ripped through his backbone, he slowly gained leverage, until he finally pulled the blade out of his back and raised his machete, but was instantly blocked by the Predator, who rapidly stabbed him in the face, throat, and torso, before kicking him and sending him stumbling backwards. Jason wasn't having it, and stepped foreward, preparing to stab with his machete again, but was blocked by a plasma blast from the Predator's wrist gauntlet, blowing off his left hand and stopping him in his tracks. Jason wondered why the creature hadn't aimed for his armed hand, and had his question answered when the Predator leapt foreward, and skilfuly twisted his machete, breaking his wrist. Jason was absolutely fed up at this point. He reached out with his rapidly-healing stump and grabbed the Predator by the neck, getting him into a chokehold, copious quantities of blood still spurting from his severed hand. He threw a punch with his broken right hand into the torso of the alien hunter, breaking it further, but knocking the wind of of the creature. The predator stepped back into the shadows and activated it's cloaking device, deciding to get another sneak attack in. But Jason was gone. ''Ki, ki, ki, ma, ma, ma. The Predator looked around with it's thermal vision, and picked up a small signature. Evidently, this creature had a very small body temperature. Good thing it had it's bio-mask, or it wouldn't have been able to pick up the signature. It stepped twoard Jason, firing off the plasma cannon on it's shoulder indiscreminately to lower Jason's chances of ecscape. Jason wasn't trying to ecscape. He stepped foreward, both hands healed and again holding his machete. The Predator drew his scimtar, a longer version of his wrist blades, and got into a breif sword-fight with the Crystal Lake Killer, suprised to see the zombie's true strength, but his skill rapidly outmatched Jason's brute force, and he sliced off Jason's entire right arm. Jason threw a punch with his remaining fist, catching the Predator in the face and causing a slight trickle of blood to drip down out of the alien's bio-mask. Jason then did the unexpected and picked up his severed arm, still gripping the machete, and swung it ''like there was nothing unusual with the concept. The Predator was quite confused at this, realizing that the brute had actually gained the advantage due to his now enhnanced reach, and also discovered to his mild suprise that Jason's stump was also regrowing. He had heard tales of rapidly-healing creatures before, but nothing at this level! He decided to take away Jason's atvantage, and fired his shoulder-mounted blaster at the arm, blasting it to peices and sending the machete flying. Jason swung to the side and reached to the ground for a new weapon, picking up a huge fallen tree limb from it's resting place and swinging it through the air, striking the Predator on the side and throwing it through the air and back into the woods. It leapt to it's feet, scanning the area, and Jason was gone! ''Ki, ki, ki, ma, ma, ma. The Predator decided to get a safer vantage point, and rapidly scrambled up the tallest readily-avalible tree, scanning from there, and not seeing Jason in the area. It switched to utraviolet and vibration scanning. No dice. Jason was nowhere around. It hopped out of the tree, scimtar once again at the ready. Ki, ki, ki, ma, ma, ma. '' That sound again! The Predator panned it's head around, and then suddenly got a bad feeling and spun around to look behind him... just in time to catch an arrow to the leg. It wasn't worried, it was meerly a flesh wound, and it bent down to remove the projectile, only to be shot by another arrow... right into it's butt. It quickly tore that arrow out and looked around, and was shot by another arrow, this one from another direction. It was then hit by another, and then another, and then another, each coming from a completely different angle. It heard another arrow whistling through the air and ''caught ''it, before immediately throwing it in the direction it had come from. The arrows stopped. It walked over to the place the last arrow had come from, and found Jason's prostrate body, an arrow through his skull. Well. It had won. It was not at all suprised to see that Jason's arm was completely healed, and he was holding his machete. Wait. If he had been holding his machete in one hand, and the bow in the other, how had he fired the arrows? Speaking of that, he didn't seem to have a quiver, or any arrows to speak of, for that matter. Strange. It reached down to Jason, aiming to take his mask as a trophy. And the head with it, of course. Too bad it was soiled by the arrow. ''Ki, ki, ki, ma, ma, ma The predator leaned over Jason, reaching out with his scimtar to behead the killer, when it was suddenly knocked unconcious. When it woke up, mere fractions of a second later, it heard the lingering sound of thunder, and felt a burn on it's back. It had been struck by lightning! Unnerving. It looked in Jason's direction, to see the arrow burning like a candle from the lighting strike, rapidly turning to ash. Suddenly, as it stalked over to the body, Jason sat up. The Predator was absolutely shocked, and leapt back several yards, as the Crystal Lake Killer got to his feet. Jason lived! Jason, rather peeved, grabbed his machete and advanced on the Predator, initiating another swordfight, this one having the same result as the last. The Predator's superior skill won out over Jason's superior strength, and he stabbed Jason through the torso, blood spurting from the wound as Jason exabberated it by yanking the scimtar from the Predator's hands. Jason took the blade and snapped it in two with his bare hands, deciding that he wouldn't allow another contest of blades to have the same result as the last one. The masked alien, not at all worried, pulled out his combi-stick, a retractable spear, and extended it. Jason backed off into the woods. Ki, ki, ki, ma, ma, ma The Predator scanned, and was suprised to find Jason simply walking back out of the woods. He was also suprised to see the axe that the masked killer was holding. Jason swung the axe with suprising skill and finess, and the Predator was hardly able to block the blows, constantly trying to counterattack, and succeding in inflicing wounds to Jason that would be major or fatal to any normal human. Jason, of course, was no normal human. He simply ignored the contless cuts and slices, although they turned him into a gory fountain of blood and flesh, drenching his old coat in blood. He swung the axe with great force, but was unable to land a hit due to the Predator's skill. The masked killers faced off, Jason slowing down due to loss of blood. The Crystal Lake Killer was fed up. He reached out with his free hand and simply grabbed the combi-stick, and brought down his axe into the Predator's face with force. The Predator backed off in extreme pain, grasping his face as the Bio-Mask, split in two, fell off. The Predator's true face was revealed. It looked at Jason and realized that it needed to regain the leverage. It rushed off into the woods at high speed, and Jason simply walked after it. Ki, ki, ki, ma, ma, ma '' The Predator got into a small clearing and got to work. It took mere seconds for the alien to complete it's task, which was a good thing, as Jason simply strolled out of the woods into the clearing, minus the axe and the combi-stick, now simply weilding his machete. The Predator backed away from the masked killer, it's face showing signs of fear. Jason, sure of his victory, simply advanced... and was caught by a vine snare on his neck, hanging him from a tree. The Predator fired a plasma blast at Jason, blowing off his body at the waist, and leaving him hanging. Jason reached up and grabbed the vine, pulling himself up to free himself, when he was suddenly seized by nostalgia. He reached up to his mask and pulled it up and off of his face for a moment, grinning at the alien, who was slightly taken aback by the goofyness of his smile. For a few moments, the two killers stared each other down, unmasked, both matching the other in ugliness, the Predator dripping blood from a vertical, but shallow, axe wound in his face, and Jason hanging from the tree, his neck slightly broken. The silence stopped as Jason dropped out of the tree, replaced his mask, and realized that he was lacking in the leg department. He stabbed his machete into a nearby tree and lifted himself into the air by that, as the Predator charged with his wrist blades. Jason caught the Predator's hand and lifted it off of the ground, before repeatedly buffeting in against the tree, the ground, and anything handy. The Predator tried to escape, but was unable to, and began to bleed from several blunt-force wounds, until Jason got off a lucky swing and nearly severed his arm against the machete, before throwing him dozens of yards through the air. The Predator readied his plasma gun an ran quickly to the site, but Jason was gone again. Not suprising. ''Ki, ki, ki, ma, ma, ma The Predator looked around in consternation. It saw a large puddle of blood where Jason's body had lain, and it saw Jason's legs and waist... around, but no Jason. The Predator stalked around the area, using it's natrual thermal vision to try to detect Jason, but was unable to. Whether this was due to the Crystal Lake Killer simply not being in the area, or due to his inability to sense the zombie's low body temperature was anyone's guess. The Predator got to it's knees and began applying it's medical eqipment to it's wounds, and before long had staunched the bleeding and the pain of it's injuries. It then prepared it's wrist blades for it's next confrontation. An arrow whistled through the air, which the Predator duly dodged, and rushed in the direction it had come from, leaping through the air. It landed directly in front of the Crystal Lake Killer, who was impaled by the strike, and the Predator prepared to press it's advantage by blowing off Jason's head with it's shoulder-mounted plasma cannon. Jason, on the other hand, was prepared for this. and simply grabbed it and ripped it off of the predator's shouler, before trying to throw a punch. The Predator, on the other hand, was prepared for this, ''and reached to it's belt, grabbed it's glaive, a heavy bladed weapon, and swung it at Jason's arm, who shifted to take the blow to his torso rather than lose his arm again. It was not to be, as the sheer force of the strike cut off much of his torso, along with his arm and shoulder. That one had actually hurt. He didn't show it, of course. Jason raised his machete and brought it down twoard the predator, who evaded, but still caught the blade along the chest, causing a spray of blood to come from it's lightly armored chest. Jason advanced, ignoring the Predator's cocked fist, but was stopped in his tracks by a strike from the predator's power punch glove, which cracked his skull. The Predator, realizing that he had the advantage, leapt backwards and prepared his spear gun, a small crossbow, to impale Jason's skull once again. That had seemed to do the trick last time, at least for a while. That was when it fell into the hole. What?? It had been away from the area for less than five seconds, and had been there for every moment since then, with the killer in his sights! This was rediculous! How had Jason possibly managed to dig a massive hole and camoflauge it in five seconds! If the Predator had had anyone to ask, the answer would've probably been something along the lines of "slasher logic." ''Ki, ki, ki, ma, ma, ma The Predator leapt out of the hole in one bound, but Jason was gone. Again! It was beginning to get extremely frusterated. It readied it's spear gun and looked around. Jason was nowhere to be found. The Predator stalked around the area, trying to find the killer. He never saw him coming. Ki, ki, ki, ma, ma, ma The Predator was suddenly stabbed in the back by Jason's machete, impaling him and sending blood all over the surrounding area. It spun around with the spear gun and shot Jason in the crotch, but Jason hardly reacted and swung his machete again, slicing the Predator, who backed off only to find his back to a large boulder. The Predator grabbed his glaive and swung, slicing Jason but doing little damage. He swung again, cutting off Jason's thumb and causing him to drop his machete. He raised the weapon for another blow, aiming to cleave his foe in half. Jason wasn't having it. He grabbed the Predator's wrist and smacked it against the boulder, breaking it, as the Predator attempted to use the wrist blade on his other hand to stab Jason repeatedly. Jason struck out with his fist, repeatedly smashing the Predator's skull, fracturing it and breaking nearly every bone in it's head, causing blood and some bone fragments to fly around. The Predator stabbed out again and again, causing Jason's guts to fall out of his body and his bones to crack and fall apart, but the Crystal Lake Killer kept up his relentless barrage. Ki, ki, ki, ma, ma, ma The Predator, dizzy and punch-drunk, as well as weak from his lost blood, finally stabbed out with all of his force, impaling Jason through his skull. The dual killers both fell to the ground. The Predator staggered to his feet, copious ammounts of blood spilling from multiple wounds, and his lower jaw sagging, broken into countless peices. He spat blood and readied his wrist blade to cut the killer into peices and finally kill it. He reached to Jason with his blade and tried to cut into the masked killer's chest but didn't have the strength. He realized that he was near death. The Predator got up and stumbled away, dripping blood and struggling to see straight, one of his eyes literally knocked out of it's socket, and the other bloodshot. If he could only just get to his ship, he could use the medical equipment... he could get better weapons... he could return and kill Jason once and for all. The Predator nearly got out of eyesight of Jason, before he fell to his knees. He reailzed that he was dying. In just a few seconds, he would bleed out... No No Predator was going to bleed out. If he was going out, he was taking his enemy with him. Ki, ki, ki, ma, ma, ma The alien hunter heard a crash of thunder, barely audible over the ringing in his ears and the fact that his brain was nearly in peices. He didn't look back to see Jason advancing twoard him, slowly walking, never taking a step faster than he had to. He just pressed the button and closed his eye. Surely, his people would honor him. Surely, this would be the greatest kill ever acheived by a Predator. Surely. Surely... ''CRAKABOOOOOOOOOM!!! The incredible force of the Predator's self-destruction leveled every tree in the area, incinerated the Predator, and blew Jason into little peices. One, a string of intestines, hung over a felled and half-burned tree. Another, a kidney, was half-incinerated and lying in a small crater it's landing had created. Yet another, a chunk of bloody spine, had been stabbed into a tree by the sheer force of the blast. And there were a few more. Jason's mask floated on the surface of Crystal Lake, slowly sinking. Not too far away, his machete lay, stuck into the ground like the legendary sword in the stone. And finally sitting roughly between them in a small pile of blood lay Jason's heart. The heart simply layed there for a few minutes before... ''Ki, ki, ki, ma, ma, ma It beat. Once, and then again. Jason lived! THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... JASON!!! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages